kaijus_duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald
Reginald's the father of the Original Vampires, he was also the strongest amongst them, no one could match up to his power, but little did it matter to the sons who came to hate him for killing their mother and seek the destruction of one them, Appearance Very much like Damon Reginald likes to wear black suits, on his belt he has 2 sheaths attached where he keeps his 2 swords and on his back he carries his crossbow on a harness. Personality As a human Reginald was a loving father, but towards others he was hostile, cold, calculating, meticulous, aggressive, bad tempered and prideful, his family was everything to him, it was his pride, the none day that all changed when he found out his third son, Veradis, was not his own, but of a werewolves, the tragic day after becoming vampires that they seeked for blood which lead to Veradis' werewolf blood awakening, as well as the birth of the first hybrid, out of rage he seeked his wife Luna to question her about it, she told him about the werewolf clan and went after them and killed them all, he soon came back and killed his wife, and his last target was Veradis, but the rest of the siblings did not allow this, in sight of betrayal from his own sons and daughter he swore to hunt upon the beast Luna called son and whoever dared to protect him. Very much like Veradis he would do anything to achieve his goals, with the exception that Veradis would never kill his own family. Weapons & Unique Abilities His weapons are nothing special, nothing more than a bow crafted by himself and swords given to him as a reward for killing an entire werewolf clan, which also happened to be clan that belonged to Veradis' werewolf side. *Bloodfuse: Along with the other Originals Reginald has the ability to consume blood from other monsters and gain their physical abilities, although his the only original to have knowledge of this. *Daylight immunity: Being one of the 6 original Vampires he has an unique immunity to sun light along with his siblings and his father. *Relic and water protection: Due to the strength of being an original normal relics such as an unblessed rosary or purified water will not harm him, for the artifacts to do any harm they have to be blessed by the pope himself , who is an exorcist, or someone with a high "holy" rank. *Enhanced physical abilities: despite all Vampires having enhanced physical abilities all Original Vampires have almost the double of this enhancement. Trivia *Due to having knowledge of Bloodfuse he was stronger than any original, easily overpowering 3 of them at the same time **It is believed that having knowledge of this lead him to only feeding on other vampires or monsters that were worthy. *Being a human beforehand, if he was stripped of his vampire powers he'd be amongst the weakest of the family *His the first living thing with a murder record, his first victim being his own wife, Luna *He earned his title after destroying various cities and killing anyone in his path to achieve his goal of killing the "thing" he used to call son and the rest of his children who betrayed him. Category:Akerson Family